Creature Venom
by spidermanninja14
Summary: JUST READ IT I CAN'T GICVE SUMMARY WITHOUT SPOILING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought of this today! I don t know. Just had to write about it. **

Viceroy walked down the halls of McFist Industries, with a grin across his face. He walked into his office, almost leaping with excitement.

"Oh Hannibal!" He joyfully says. "I have a great p-"

"MY PLAN!"

He rolled his eyes. He continued, "sir, you don't even know what the plan is."

"Uhh, could you explain?"

"Well, I have made a teleporting machine. I can teleport anything I want to come here."

"GREAT! So, umm what will you teleport exactly?"

"We are going to teleport..."

:::::::::::::::

Randy rolled his eyes, as he pulled out his Sai. He gripped it, making his knuckles turn a white yellow. He was face-to-face with stanked Bucky.

"Alright, let's get this over with. NINJA SLICE!" Randy flips and slices the triangle into two pieces. Stank exits Buckys body.

"Thanks Ninja!" He then runs off behind the corner of the school.

"Well that was quicker then I thought." Randy puts his Sai away and walks off. He's about to take off his mask, but then feels a searing pain in his leg.

"OWW! WHAT THE JUICE!?" Randy looks at his leg and sees snake bite marks on his leg. It stings so badly that he feels like screaming and crying, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of his fans, who were now gathering around him.

"Are you ok!?"

"What's going on!?"

"Ninja!? What's wrong with your leg!?"

He looks at them, and stands up straight. Then he feels nothing. No more pain.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

:::::::

**I KNOW! ITS SSHORT! But I will most likely continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted his yet, but I thought I did. So here ya go!**

Randy was walking to his locker holding his head. He had dark circles around his eyes and was sweating like a gorilla.

"Hey Cunning- WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Huh? Nothing is there something wrong with me?"

"Dude, you look terrible!" Howard grabbed Randy by his arm and dragged him the the boys bathroom. He showed him to the mirror.

"AHHHH!" Randy screamed. "What's wrong with me!?"

Randy ran out of the bathroom and went to his locker, Howard following him.

"Cunningham! Wait!" Howard chasing him, he yelled. But when he finished, he witnessed Randy fall to the ground.

"CUNNINGHAM!" Howard ran to hid friends aid. He knelt down beside him. "Come on wake up buddy!" He began slapping him to see if that worked, but nothing. He stole this girl's glass of water and poured it on him. Nothing.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GET TO YOUR CLASSES!" The nurse began to push against the crowd is it decreased. "Oh my what happened?"

"Umm, well I think he's sick." Howard said shaky. The nurse bent down and felt the purple haired boys forehead, and just about screamed.

"OW! HE IS VERY HOT!" She began to pick him up, when his McSkinnies rolled up. You could see bite marks that were green, and the shape of a snakes mouth. "AHH! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Howard pulled his phone and dialed 911. Moments later you could hear loud sirens outside the school. To men pushing a gurny barged in. The nurse quickly plopped Randy on the gurny, just at the edge of tears.

Howard watched the ambulance drive away. He mumbled two words before turning into the school.

"Holy Cheese!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Btw I am loving this new season! If you haven't seen them yet go onto watch Disney XD or something! The first episode(well kind of the first episode) reveals something awesome! RANDY LIKES HEIDI! Anyway. On with the story! **

**P.S. pardon my fan break out**

Randy was lying on the hospital bed, with a doctor and some nurses surrounding him.

"Do we know what bit him?" The large doctor asked.

"No. Not yet sir. We can't seem to Identify what kind of snake. But we do know it was a snake at least," a nurse replied.

"If we don't figure it out then we don't know if it was deadly!"

"Well sir, if he passed out I'm pretty sure it was poisonous!"

"Good point. Now, help me check his pulse to see if it has gone faster since that last time we checked." A nurse took out her clip-board and began to scan it.

"Last time it was 85 beats per minute. Which is normal."

"Ok. This time it's...ohhh cheese."

"What!?"

"Its going...150 per minute! Like he just ran a mile!...Wait, it's normal again. That's odd."

"Alright, I think we should leave him now. We will do tests tomorrow."

"Ok let's go." The doctor and the nurses left, closing the door gently.

:::::::::::::

At about midnight, Randy was tossing and turning on his hospital bed. He was mumbling things and was sweating like a hog! He stopped for a minute holding his head, and one minute later. He jolted upward with his eyes widened. He looked around breathing heavily.

He took off his jacket and through it on the bed. He stood up spinning and looked around. He ran out of the dark room into the halls. He heard people yelling while he ran through the halls.

"Hey stop him!"

"Hurry! He'll get out!"

"Is that Randy!?"

Randy felt something weird before be tripped and hit the tiled floor. He looked up and saw people grabbing his arms. He did not like this at all! He felt like...laughing. He stopped himself before he did it, and let them drag him. He couldn't stop himself for long though. After they dragged him to the room he began to smile. He began laughing like a crazy person. A very VERY crazy person!

"Uhhh Randy?"

"HHAHHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHEHAHAHAHA!"

"Guys I think we should take him to a different room." They all looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed his arms and legs and lifted him up. They walked into the room. There was empty, and all that was in it was a bed on the wall. It had straps hanging from it.

One of the doctors put there hand in there pocket, and brought it back outside with a needle.

"Randy I need to to-" He jabbed the needle into Randys arm. "Calm down. Just close your eyes." Randy stopped laughing and his eyes dropped shut. They strapped him on the wall bed. They walked out talking, of why he was acting like this.

:::::::::::

"Where's Cunningham!?" Howard was racing through the hospital halls. Howard grabbed a random doctors shirt. "Where is Cunningham!?" He cleared his throat. "Well. Follow me. Just don't yell at him, and if you get scared come out. And don't touch anything."

"Ummm..scared?"

"And I'm not paying for therapy."

They walked up to a door. In the window, there was nothing but black. Howard gulped and walked in.

"Randy?" He saw Randys head dipped over, and saw he was strapped to a wall bed. Randys hair was very messy and when he slowly lifted his head, he had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Hello. Howard. Hehehehe, how long have I been here again!?"

"Uhhhh..one night?"

"WRONG! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Umm...Cunningham? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what your talking about Howard! I'm GREAT! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I am probably going to start over on this. I mean, this is honestly, not very good. I will probably have the a different title. Like...Idk...torture revenge? Idk yet. I'll fill u in later.**


End file.
